


Technically Charlotte's Autopsy

by orphan_account



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I couldn't get this out of my head, so. Enjoy.
Kudos: 14





	Technically Charlotte's Autopsy

"Ted, I need your help moving the bodies to the lab."

All at once, Ted doesn't like Hidgens, how the guy remembers his name so easily, how he's a scientist (or whatever) instead of a normal person who wouldn't view a dead body as a thing to pry apart and investigate, apotheosis or not.

There's a harsh comment on the tip of his tongue, but Ted swallows it to go and grab Charlotte. He scoops her up bridal style. Her guts slide onto his shirt. He covers his emotions with a scowl.

It's less of a "can't let people know you have Real Emotions!" thing and more of a "nobody knew you were fucking a married woman, and that's weird to bring up right after she died" thing. Despite lashing out at Bill earlier, Ted thinks he's doing a good job of hiding it. This is a normal reaction after witnessing your coworker dying, right?

Whatever.

Hidgens and Emma have Sam, so Ted follows them out to the lab. The distance between the bar and the lab isn't too long, just awkward when you're dragging a body dripping blue there. Inside, Hidgens and Emma move Sam onto a table, and Hidgens directs Ted to do the same thing with "the specimen."

Ted leaves her - it - and backs away.

"Oh, God, ew," Emma says, looking at Ted's shirt.

Hidgens is distracted, but Emma is able to get him to find a napkin for Ted, who absentmindedly wipes his shirt and leaves without having cleaned it much at all.

"Where are you going?" Emma asks, stepping out of the lab.

"Back to the bar," Ted shouts.

Emma's halfway through telling him to get his ass back in here when Hidgens exclaims that he needs help with something. Muttering swear words under her breath, Emma goes back to the lab, and Ted returns to the bloody bar.

(It doesn't look bloody, since everything is blue. Somebody would think there was a major Koolaid spill if they didn't witness what happened earlier. Which Ted did, and he can't forget about, so he goes to grab his drink again and turns away from it.)

Despite his watch, Ted doesn't keep track of the time. He spends a lot of time slouching against the wall and drinking. Then he decides, fuck it, let's explore the place. The first room he finds has snacks, so he stops there, and then he ends up back in the bar to drink again.

Eventually, Hidgens comes back into the room. He leans against the door frame in a weird posture that Ted decides to ignore.

"I need to show you something."

"I don't need to see it," Ted snaps.

Hidgens frowns, then comes forward. He lifts his hand, revealing a clear syringe.

Ted drops the bottle. "What the fuck is this?"

"Don't fight it," Hidgens says, jerking Ted forward and injecting the syringe.

Ted begins to pass out.


End file.
